


Hold My Swaying heart; Leap Toward The Night

by petunianightsky



Category: Fate/Grand Order, fate - Fandom
Genre: Lancer Arthur, M/M, Teacher Arthur, fire emblem thirsthouse, in this house we're all thirsty, thirsty student Gilgamesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petunianightsky/pseuds/petunianightsky
Summary: On the night before he starts his all out assault on the continent, Gilgamesh has a touching good bye with his beloved professor. Or so he thought.Crimson Flower Route. For Luna_guna13
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Drabbles & Miscellania





	Hold My Swaying heart; Leap Toward The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna_guna13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/gifts).



> Gil is slightly younger than his archer self, while Arthur is slighty older. Based on Fire Emblem: Three house, Crimson Flower route.

Gilgamesh looked over at the dance hall as the melancholia started to fill his heart. 

This would be it. This would be the last night he would be at the academy, sharing memories with the people he considered his friends. The last time he would see himself laughing freely with Enkidu fooling around on their way to class. The last time he'd be getting an earful from Siduri as she told him to do his homework, before sitting down and helping him with it, her patience a blessing in his life. 

The last time he would see his beloved professor Arthur smiling at him...

His mood suddenly souring, he turned around, leaving the loud music, the laughter and chatter behind as he stepped onto the chilly night. By tomorrow night, the academy would be destroyed as the flames of war would consume it whole. A war he orchestrated himself to unite the once divided kingdom under his banner, himself the rightful owner of these lands.

He breathed in the chilly wind as the stars shined so brightly over him. If only his beloved professor was here to witness this sight with him, then he could at least keep one last sweet memory in his mind. 

He crossed his arms, closing his eyes and imagining him there, arms wrapping around him, his mouth so close to his ear...

“--mesh...” 

Shielding him from the cold as he’d sweetly whisper his name...

"Gilgamesh!"

Gilgamesh whipped his head.

 _“What?!”_

It was Arthur. Arthur who towered over him, Arthur who crouched down and looked at him with both affection and concern, Arthur who smiled at him with such gentle eyes it made Gilgamesh’s heart skip a beat and melt at the same time.

"What are you doing here?” he asked “You’ll catch a cold.”

Gods, Gilgamesh wanted to kiss him.

"Ho, _professor_ " he took a step back. “Did you come looking for little old me?" 

This 'professor' in truth was a mercenary his father had recruited for the academy. ‘Keeping the students on their toes’ he’d said. ‘What a farce’, Gil thought.  
He never expected this stoic person to worm his way to his heart, to make it waver.

"What about you?" Arthur asked, warmth and affection in his green eyes, his voice never faltering. "I thought you'd like to be together one last time with your classmates".

Gilgamesh stared at him wide eyed, realizing he was serious and broke into laughter. 

"Fuahahahaha! Good one, professor! But those mongrels are not even fit to lick my boots!" 

“Gilgamesh...” Arthur sighed, arms on his chest. 

Under normal circumstances, he would get an earful from Arthur. Something about getting along with his classmates and how he should be nicer to them. And Gilgamesh would refute back, saying Arthur didn’t even get along with the other teachers, a friendly banter between them. This sweet fool, coming in and sweeping his heart so easily.  
And it hit him.

This would be the last time they would talk like this together. The last time they would banter together, smile together and laugh. It would be the last time Arthur would look at him with such kind eyes, tomorrow he’d be the enemy of this nation.

As his laughter died down, the chilly night air hit him as the sound of the music came in from far away.

“Have you ever danced, professor?”

Arthur was taken aback by the question. Gilgamesh smiled.

"This might be the last time we see each other, you know?" he stepped closer, holding Arthur’s hand on his own as he guided his other to his waist, “So… for tonight, how about I take advantage of your kindness and you let me have this dance?”

“If his majesty allows me to”

“You should be honored, mongrel!” 

Arthur laughed.

As they clumsily started moving to the pace of the music, Gilgamesh looked fondly over Arthur, who was trying to focus on the notes and struggling to not stomp on Gil’s feet. His sweet, dear professor. He would treasure this memory forever.

"Gil--"

"Arthur" Gilgamesh started before Arthur could utter another word.

“This will be the last time we see each other on the same side of the battlefield” 

He could feel Arthur’s sudden pace coming to a halt. His chest tightened. This was basically a declaration of war, a confession of his treason, a completely foolish thing to do and he would be executed for this. But Arthur didn't let him go, didn't talk and he was grateful for it. He continued.

"But…” his hand was trembling in Arthur's, who held it firmly, “if we ever get to see each other again... there's something I'd like to tell you. Many things, actually. So," he looked up "when the time comes, will you listen to what I have to say to you? Will you listen to my words?"

Arthur held him tight against his chest and silently nodded.

\---

 _"How dare you?!"_ The priestess shouted; her voice echoed across the sacred tomb as Arthur turned his back to her, grasping Gilgamesh’s hand who tried to free himself from it.

“Arthur, what are you doing?! You will be branded a _traitor!_ ”

"I will protect him"

Gilgamesh's heart almost leapt out of his chest. 

He didn’t mean for Arthur to be involved in this! To be involved in his own war against this wretched kingdom! And yet, he couldn't help but feel grateful to this professor of his for coming to his aid, for standing between this holy impostor and him, for still holding his trembling hand....

One of Arthur's eyes had turned gold, his voice so distant from that sweet compassionate man who would laugh and cry and look at him with warmth. There was more to this than what he saw, what he heard here. But he kept quiet, questions would come later. 

"Gil..." Arthur’s eyes never left the priestess form "be ready to run..."

Gilgamesh nodded, muttering a quiet 'yes'.

Arthur turned around and Gilgamesh could see the remaining green eye turn to gold.

"Good boy" he smiled. 

And with that, they ran.


End file.
